Tan sólo conocerte
by Haine Asakura
Summary: UPLOAD CAP4 ! Un fic Ren x Tamao, ambos jóvenes, ambos enamorados...que más puedo decir. Advertencia: en cápítulos posteriores puede contener lemon...jejejej.
1. Con Tan sólo conocerte

**Tan sólo…conocerte**

-¿Qué tal, como te fue con aquel tipo del bar?- preguntó una mujer de larga cabellera.

- Jajaja - río otra.- Divino amiga mía. Simplemente un amor de hombre.- comentó con la joven que le hablaba.

-Con eso me dices…que hubo más que plática anoche.-sonó pícara otra mujer que estaba con ellas.

-Como crees…-dijo en hilito de voz y con sonrojo en su rostro.- Pero, con decirte que…-colocándose una mano en señal de susurro.-…no tuve que ir al gimnasio esta mañana jejeje.

Sonoras carcajadas inundaron el gran salón lujoso en el que se encontraban. Muchas cabezas voltearon curiosas, murmullos fueron escuchados pero, al cabo de minutos, no le dieron más importancia.

En total eran 6 las mujeres que se encontraban en aquella mesa tomando desayuno. Para ser precisas, las mujeres eran de apariencia ya mayor. Dígase de 20 a 35 años, sólo una pequeña de aparentes 17 se encontraba sentada con ellas.

La jovencita, escuchaba con vergüenza lo que las demás mujeres hablaban. Casi siempre que se reunían a tomar lo matutino, comentaban sin desfachatez sus aventuras de la noche pasada. Pese a ser grandes señoras, con aceptables cantidades o hijas de prósperos empresarios, tenían la costumbre de hacerlo sin ninguna pena.

-Ayy querida, pero no crees que fue algo apresurado…?-preguntó tranquilamente una que aparentemente era la más pasada de años entre las 6.

-Es verdad amiga, aunque tú siempre haces lo mismo.- le reprendió otra tratando de hacerla sentir "culpable".

La aludida río divertida.- En eso tienes razón. Pero…-poniendo cara de enamorada.- Si lo hubieses visto ayyy.-dijo suspirando.

De nuevo las risas fueron escuchadas, sólo que más sutiles. La menor miraba como el agua caliente de su taza se teñía con el marrón del té. Sus pensamientos rondaban en ideas que no eran propias de ellas. Le era extraño encontrarse en la misma mesa con aquellas personas.

Si bien eran mayores que ellas, ha veces se comportaban como chiquillas. Pese a ser mujeres maduras y con buenas posiciones sociales. Pero cuando se reunían… Dios la salve.

Más, ella era siempre la única en no opinar en el tema que rutinariamente se discutía. Todas ellas hablaban de sus experiencias con algún hombre…sus relaciones personales y…de pareja.

Ella disfrutaba escuchar hablar del amor y de la pasión que podía existir entre ambos géneros pero simplemente podía hacer eso, escuchar. Con sus apenas cumplidos 17 años, era considerada aún una niña como para-

-_Por Kami, que estoy pensandooo….-_ pensó totalmente ruborizada la muchacha agarrándose con fuerza ambos lados de la cara.

La reacción de la jovencita atrajo la atención de las demás mujeres. La más pícara habló.- Ves lo que haces amiga, ya hiciste sonrojar a la pequeña a Tamao.

Al escuchar su nombre ella levantó su cabeza. Sus cabellos rosas cortos le tapaban una parte del rostro enrojecido.-Ehh…no no no…-tartamudeó la joven.

Las otras cuatro la miraban expectantes y con sonrisas.

-Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa quieren muchachas?-sugirió la mayor mirando a la pelirosa.

-Pero hermana.-decía la pícara.- Tamao ya esta señorita como para escuchar asuntos sin inmutarse. Verdad, linda?-le dijo en sonrisa.

-ehh..yo..no se preocupe…-

-Ves, ya la oíste-dijo contenta.- Sígamos…-y volvió con el tema del principio.

La mayor susurró a Tamao.-Si no te sientes cómoda puedes retirarte…

Ella asintió con la cabeza y con sonrisa muy agradecida, se disculpó con las presentes y dispuso a irse a su habitación.

Caminó por los muy bien adornados pasillos del hotel en el cual se hospedaba. Más bien, en el que vivía. Se había ido a ese lugar apenas hace cuatro años atrás, cuando todavía sus padres estaban con vida.

Ellos habían asegurado su futuro, encarcelándola en el gran hotel que ellos mismos habían echo funcionar. Se podría decir que ella era la dueña pero al ser menor de edad, ningún título se le hacía atribución.

Aquellas damas respetables con las que ella desayunaba siempre eran sus protectoras. Amigas de la familia o hijas de los mismos, que la cuidaban de todo mal. Ellas eran todo un caso: extrovertidas, curiosas, maternales y sobreprotectoras.

Las quería mucho a sus 17 años de existencia.

¿Su vida en el hotel? Sólo las grandes fiestas de salón con sus amigas completaban la solitaria vida que llevaba. El irse a su cuarto la perturbaba pero le hacía extrañamente bien.

Giró la dorada manija de la puerta y los rayos matutinos la recibieron. La gran vista le despejaba la mente. La gran cama desolada, hecha en su perfección.

Depositó su cartera de mano en la mesa central y fue al baño que estaba al lado de su habitación. Tenía que lavarse la cara, hacía un calor desesperante.

-Que…bochorno siento…-dijo ante el contacto del agua helada en su rostro aún sonrojado.

-Tienes calor…no serán las hormonas…Tamao…-sin tocar la puerta, un intruso interrumpe en su cuarto.

Ojos dorados brillantes y soberbios, cabellos violetas lácios y en particular peinado en punta. De brazos cruzados y apoyando su cuerpo en la puerta, yacía un apuesto joven mirándola desde la distancia.

La joven volteó su rostro mojado a él.- Ah…hola Ren…-dijo buscando con la vista, una toalla con que secarse. Para su sorpresa no estaba en el lugar que la había puesto, un sonar de la garganta le llamó la atención.

Volvió su mirar rosa al dorado del hombre. Con una mano que sujetaba la susodicha toalla, le indicaba que debía acercase para tomarla.

-Necesitas esto…-le dijo en sonrisa y tono sarcástico.

-En…que momento…tu…-dijo sorprendida la muchacha. No muy segura cuando había cogido el hombre la toalla.

Impaciente en que su compañera no hiciera nada. Se la lanzó.-Toma.-le dijo serio. Ella alcanzó a justas a tomarla.

-Je gracias.-dijo secándose el hermoso rostro. El joven la miraba de lejos.

Se hospedaba al frente de ella. Conocía los hábitos de irse con esas "tías" a hablar sandeces y medias. Corrompiendo su mente inocente y sus oídos vírgenes…igual que ella.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro serio del muchacho._-Que diablos estoy pensando…-_Se reprochó en vergüenza ante los pensamientos que en su cerebro rondaban.

Movió a ambos lados su cabeza como para tratar de alejarlos. Ella volteó curiosa ante repentino movimiento. Sonrió a los ojos dorados de gato de él.

Muy dentro de ella, su corazón latía a las miradas que él le brindaba. Más no sus palabras, porque cada vez que el violáceo abría la boca…casi siempre decía cosas hirientes y que la hacían sentir mal.

Pero pese a eso, sus acciones con ella le divertían. Ren Tao podía ser serio, intrigante, altanero, orgulloso, etc, etc.- (la joven ríe ante lo que está pensando).- pero podía divertirla con su sarcasmo, con esa formalidad que tanto le impresionaba, con la caballerosidad que la hacía sonrojar y de esa protección (o celos) que en ella manifestaba.

-Es más lindo cuando no abre la boca.-susurró para sí misma sin que él escuchara.

El violáceo la miró con ceja alzada.- Dijiste algo?

La de ojos rosas negó con la cabeza.-Ya desayunaste?.-le preguntó cambiando de tema.

-See…-dijo en tono de aburrido.-Una de las mucamas me trajo hace un rato el desayuno…

-A ya.-sonriente.

-Y tu…ya te reuniste con las arpías?-preguntó con claro tono molesto.

-Ren!. No las llames así.-le dijo entre pequeñas risitas.- pero si, desayune con ellas.

-Ahh.

Tamao se acercó con el blanco vestido de tiras puesto, al ventanal en donde se divisaba toda la ciudad. Con una mano en la cien levantó su vista al imperdonable sol que tanto calor le provocaba.

-Va a ser un verano detestable…-comentó el chico que se puso detrás de ella. A sólo unos metros que la separaban.

-Es verdad, pero perfecto para ir a la playa.-contestó. Volteando para verlo y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.- No crees, Ren?

El le devuelve la sonrisa con menos intensidad.- See…-sus ojos dorados se perdían en los rosas de ella mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos a ella.

Tomando su rostro con una mano, lo acarició suavemente. Al tacto de él, ella se paralizó. El semblante serio y apuesto del joven, la hizo sonrojar.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó sutil el chico de violeta cabello. Él le preguntaba a ella. Debería ser al revés…

El rubor aumentó por la mirada intensa que le dirigía. Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios rosas. Con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de él como queriendo apartarlo pero a su vez tener algún contacto, Tamao se sentía marear por el destello dorado.

-Ren…yo …-tartamudeó la pelirosada.

Él la miraba hipnotizado. ¿Podría atreverse? ¿Lo rechazaría acaso…o talvez …? Armándose de valor decidió acercar su rostro más al de ella. Su rostro ardía en vergüenza, sus ojos brillaban con pasión y sus manos, muertas por querer tocarla.

Cuando habrá sido el momento exacto en que empezó…Cuando habrá sido el lugar en donde lo sintió por primera vez…no se acordaba o fingía no acordarse.

El día que la conoció, sólo vio a una niña que lloraba por todo. Débil, frágil, cobarde. De niño, él pensaba que si tenía un problema debía de enfrentarlo, nunca rendirse. Pero le enfermaba verla, en mar de lágrimas y rendida. El de cabellos violetas pensaba de esa manera, porque no conocía la verdad.

Cuando al fin supo por medio de sus padres lo que la había pasado a la pequeña. Sintió remordimiento por sus pensamientos pasados de ella. Y en cierta forma le entristeció.

Poco a poco, fue acercándose a ella. A la pelirosada que reía de día y consolaba de su llanto de noche. Tratando de sacarle una sonrisa con sus comentarios o acompañándola en silencio cuando se sentía sola. Todo sólo por hacerla feliz.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años y esa frágil niña se había convertido en una alegre jovencita. Cuya belleza le impactó y quedó secretamente prendado de sus cualidades de dama.

Lo mismo fue con la de ojos rosas. Los modales y el porte la dejaron impresionada. Y fue así que nació en ellos una fuerte atracción, que dio paso a un amor escondido y a sus jóvenes edades, una pasión correspondida.

Con suavidad besó los labios expectantes de la muchacha. El primer roce lo electrizó, lo fascinó, quiso más…

Tamao estaba sorprendida. Nunca él había actuado de esa manera tan directa. Siempre eran pequeñas caricias o simples roces de manos. Pero esta iba más allá. Sorprendida pero feliz. Más su timidez no le permitía reaccionar.

-_Que hago…-_pensó suplicando a su cuerpo.

El beso había quedado inmóvil. Ninguno de los dos efectuaba moviendo alguno de los labios. Como esperando que el otro hiciera algo para luego continuar.

-_Tal vez ella…no sienta lo mismo…-_pensó con pesar el de cabellos violetas. Sus ojos entreabiertos contemplaban los cerrados de ella. Notaban con nerviosismo el rubor del rostro de su acompañante. Más ella no correspondía el beso, no podía sacar conclusiones.

Hizo lo que menos quería. Lentamente fue apartándose de su agarre pero, unos brazos le detuvieron.

La pelirosa le miraba sonrojada a más no poder. Abrazándolo del cuello y jalándolo hacia ella. No quería separarse del beso que por tanto tiempo había esperado.

-Ta…Tamao…-esbozó como pudo el joven de ojos dorados. Los ojos decisivos en los temblorosos rosas. Un moviendo de la cabeza lo animó, dándole la confianza que necesitaba para profundizar aquel maravilloso roce.

Con pasión, movió sus labios con los de ella.

¡¡¡¡Los besos de él, estaba recibiendo esas caricias en sus labios de él…! Su felicidad no cabía en su delicado cuerpo. El corazón palpitante en emociones encontradas. En tremenda alegría, tanta angustia que había sentido, desaparecía al contacto con él.

La opresión en su pecho, el corazón latiendo velozmente, su mente perdida en las provocaciones de sus labios, su cuerpo temblar ante la presencia cautivante…era demasiado, tanta felicidad que dolía.

Unas lágrimas sigilosas cayeron de sus mejillas, mojando la mano de él.

Al sentir, se separó preocupado de que pudo haber malinterpretado las cosas. Con inquietud la miró. Ella sonreía.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó bajando la cabeza.- Pensé que tu…mejor me voy.-terminó serio y con la vista oculta en sus mechones violetas.

De su cuello, sus manos pasaron a su rostro y lo haló hacia ella, besándolo tiernamente. Aún con los labios unidos, la pelirosa pudo esbozar unas palabras.- Quédate…porfavor Ren…-dijo. Después se sintió envolver por los brazos de él.

-Como desees.-contestó en oculta sonrisa.

La besó acariciando su espalda, mientras que ella volvía las manos cerrándolas en su cuello. El beso se volvió entrecortadamente apasionado.

Cuánto ambos habían deseado esto. Cuántas habrán sido las noches en que ambos ilusionados, observaron sus puertas en espera del otro. De una inesperada confesión de amor que terminaría en la mejor de las realidades concretas.

Y aquí estaba él. Y a su lado, la hermosa joven de cabellos cortos rosas. Inusual color tan bellos como lo amatista de sus ojos.

Pausadamente recuperó la respiración perdida entre tanta agitación. Asegurándose mucho antes de haber cerrado bien la puerta. Sin soltarla, la condujo a la gran cama que había en la habitación.

De sábanas de seda color blanco, cómoda, suave, como piel. Pero más tersa, era la piel de su amada (n.a: x dios dije eso…)

Tamao no se resistía, se encontraba muy inmersa en las caricias y en los besos que le muchacho de ojos dorados le brindaba. Se sentía feliz, dichosa.

Notó que ambos se habían sentado. Él apartó sus labios de los de ella. El rostro ruborizado, la mirada apenada pero seria, la respiración agitada y el brillo de sus ojos, la hipnotizaba.

-Tamao…-comenzó. Su voz sonaba en hilo. El rostro enrojecido a más no poder.- Quiero decirte…que…- despegó su vista por un momento de los ojos expectante de ella. Luego, determinado y con el ceño fruncido.- …que… te amo…-y los serios labios cayeron en sonrisa.

¿Escuchó bien?

Qué importa. Lo había oído y no era necesaria una repetición. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, dejándose expuesta por el sonrojo siempre presente desde que la besó.

-Tardaste mucho Ren…-dijo ella calmadamente. El pelivioláceo la miró interrogante. Unas lágrimas sigilosas cayeron de la mejilla ruborizada. Alzó su vista a él.-…Yo también te amo…-contestó en amplia sonrisa.

En ese momento la abrazó, aspirando con fuerza el aroma de los cabellos. Tocando la piel de su espalda y estremeciéndose al tacto de ella en su pecho.

La tomó entre sus brazos más para evitar que ella viese el aumento de rubor en su rojo y la repentina sonrisa que sus labios formaban. Ocultó y besó el cuello de la muchacha.

En igual o peor estado estaba ella, quien le acariciaba el pecho aún cubierto en camisa crema. Los cabellos violetas se confundían en los rosas de ella.

Sintió como los dedos de él de su espalda, fueron hasta sus hombros, deslizando un poco las tiras del vestido que portaba. Sin dejar de besar su cuello ni un solo instante. Dejando una marca en el cuando apartó sus labios.

Ella no pudo evitar contener un pequeño gemido al sentir la presión que habían formados los impacientes labios de chino en su piel. Él la miró de reojo con sus ojos de gato con satisfacción.

Volvió a aprisionar sus labios con los de él. Saboreando cada centímetro que pudo haber dejado. Con pasión, nerviosismo y felicidad mezcladas.

En ese momento, la amaba y todo lo que podía pasar después, él vería como las resolvería. Nadie se la quitaría.

La abrazó con fuerza sin abandonar su tacto. Ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Pasándolo entre sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad de las hebras.

El inquietante juego lo animó. Sintió como el cuerpo tensionado, iba relajándose poco a poco.

Poco a poco la fue recostando el las blancas sábanas. Ella disfrutaba del agarre pero muy consciente de todo lo que pasaba.

De su cabello, las manos acariciaron el cuello varonil del hombre. Recostados como estaban, con él encima y cuidadosamente sobre ella. Con sólo la rodilla sirviéndole de apoyo.

Pasaron de su cuello, al pecho cubierto por la blanca camisa. Sólo los dos botones superiores abiertos. Entre abrió sus ojos un poco y con sorpresa notó los de su acompañante igual de abiertos.

Se miraron inquietantes, sonrojados y apasionados uno por el otro.

-Ren...yo...-habló en susurro la muchacha pelirosa. Notó una de las tiras ya caídas de su vestido.

El de ojos ámbar notó el nerviosismo de la jovencita. ¿Acaso actuaba muy rápido? Debía de ser por eso. Ella no estaba lista, no hace unos minutos le había confesado su amor y ahora le estaba pidiéndole algo más.

Cerró sus ojos pesadamente.

-Tamao, yo…lo siento…-dijo tratando de apartarse de ella. Pero la pelirosa lo tenía sujetado del cuello.-…talvez vamos muy rápido…yo…-la voz le temblaba.- es mejor…dejarlo aquí….-terminó en susurro.

-Te amo.-Y otra vez, lo sorprendió besándolo.

Con el impulsó, cayó sobre el cuerpo de ella. Sintiendo un mayor contacto. Los brazos de la pelirosa se habían cerrado una vez más en el cuello de este, dándole pequeños besos en el contorno.

Las pequeñas caricias lo animaban a continuar. Con suavidad deslizó el otro tirante y el vestido cayó, revelando los pechos firmes de la joven. Maravillosa visión en conjunto con el sonrojo que se había formado en el rostro de la pelirosa.

La abrazó con fuerza.- Te amo tanto.-susurró al oído de la que sería este día y las noches siguiente, la más amada en cuerpo y alma.

Continuará----(espero)

Jajajaja weno se supone que este fic va a ser lemon…se supone. Depende de cómo me sienta (que sobrada) jejeje mas ke lemos va a ser uno Light, para que los estómagos sensibles no se molesten ni tampoco quiero que piensen que soy una depravada ni nada de eso jejeje

Le haré una continuación, y en esa sí habrá lemon jujuju la curiosidad en fin jejeje ojala les guste byes n.n


	2. Mi amante fiel

**Mi amante fiel**

Hacían un calor intenso afuera, en la cuidad de altos edificios y desaladas calles. Un verano como este, donde el disfrute y la pasión, estaban a la boca de todos.

En un prominente edificio, el más lujoso y escandalizado de todos. Escandalizado porque, era famoso por las historias de amor y desgracia que todo hotel de más de 50 años tenías.

Además, las personas que se hospedaban allí, eran parejas. Más no tenía la categoría de llamarse, el hotel del amor.

Sus habitaciones, grandes y acogedoras. Con todo lo que una persona pueda necesitar. Claro, mientras pueda pagar por los servicios, no había ningún problema.

Con amplias camas de sábanas blancas y grandes puertas de roble con magníficos seguros…

Enredó sus largos y finos dedos con los de él. A su vez sintiendo como el joven de ojos de oro jugaba con sus labios. Introduciendo su lengua e invitando a la de ella a seguir con una contienda que no podía ganar.

Cubrió sus rosas ojos con sus párpados y se dejó guiar por los instintos que de ella surgían. Cuanto había esperado por ese momento. Con tristeza, soledad, ansiedad y miles de otros sentimientos reunidos, Tamao Tamamura deseaba con todo el ser que este instante no acabara nunca.

Pensar que ella había creído que su amado, no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. Y ahora tenerlo, encima suyo y proporcionándole caricias que jamás otro hubiera echo. Sólo lo amaba a él y por él, daba su ser.

Exquisito placer, sus besos. Embriagante, su aroma. Hipnotizante su sola presencia. Dejó que su garganta produjera unos leves gemidos que hizo que su acompañante sonriera en satisfacción.

Ren separó sus labios húmedos de la mujer pelirosa. La miró; examinando las emociones, la agitación en el subir y bajar de su pecho, el sudor que provocaba el calor del ambiente y de la habitación. El divino sonrojo que se había formado en el rostro de su acompañante.

Simplemente hermosa.

No necesitaba catalogar lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba decidido, entusiasmado como joven que era y enamorado de los ideales de vivir junto con una caricia y un abrazo que lo recibieran siempre y sin interés.

Ella notó a insistente mirada del muchacho violáceo. Estando consiente de que estaba semi desnuda y con él sobre ella. La pena la abordó.

El rubor no sólo recorrió su semblante sino, su cuerpo entero. Dándole un tono sonrosado. Se sintió expuesta…y la consistente mirada, la apasionaba.

Tao acarició el rostro de su acompañante en la blanquecina cama. Con suavidad y con extraña ternura. No habían ejercido palabras desde la confesión. Ninguno seguro que hacer o decir, sólo dejándose "llevar" por lo que los humanos siempre llamaron instintos.

Pero esos "instintos", para jóvenes inexpertos, sólo podrían terminar en torpeza y nerviosismo.

-Ren…-pronunció la muchacha. Luego un silencio la acompañó.

Había quedado embelesado. Sus ojos dorados se nublaron, en su mente se iba formando un deseo…el tenerla sólo para él. Sentir esa suavidad de la piel, en la suya propia. Conocerla desde las pestañas, hasta el minúsculo lunar que su cuerpo pueda tener.

El clima que se por sí era infernal, se incrementó con el calor de los cuerpos. La ansiedad y la desesperación interna que el joven sentía, no le permitía pensar. Agotándolo antes de comenzar… Más con suaves tactos por parte de la mujer, logró disiparlos.

Una leve sonrisa sorprendió a la pelirosa. Su amante comenzó con delicados besos a su cuello para luego besar sus hombros desnudos. Su corazón latía intensamente a medida que los besos en su cuerpo incrementaban.

Experimentó con sus labios la tersa piel, dejando tras cada posada una pequeña marca. Señales de la pasión que él sentía por la joven de rosas ojos.

Tamao se dejaba envolver en el suave contacto, perdida en las caricias. Esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, eran nuevas y la hacían sentir extraña. La hacían estremecer. Más la ternura con la cual el joven se manejaba, la relajaban.

Cerró sus ojos para sentir a plenitud las sensaciones. Agradando el gesto a su compañero. Convenciéndolo finalmente que ella, recibía gustosa esas poco comunes muestras de afecto.

Recorrió el cuello con su lengua, trazando imaginarios círculos en la piel que hacían temblar en placer. Los ojos ámbar brillaban intensamente.

Abrazó con fuerza el cuello de su amante, sintiendo la proximidad de los cuerpos. Saber que él estaba ahí con ella. Posó los sedientos labios en los ansiosos de la pelirosa. Jugando nuevamente con su lengua mientras que una mano acariciaba un seno femenino. Jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda y por ende, nunca había sentido la suavidad y a la vez firmeza que aquellos atributos.

Al notar eso, la joven se apartó unos centímetros de los labios del muchacho. La expresión seria seguía presente en el semblante del de ojos ámbar.

Dijo su nombre en un suspiro, suplicante por más. Le llamó y él siguió.

Necesitaba eliminar esa ansiedad que en su cuerpo se formaba. Percatándose de las manos de la mujer en su espalda, con movimientos lentos, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa que aún portaba. La jovencita lo detuvo.

-Te…ayudo.-dijo en hilo de voz y posó sus delicados dedos en los botones. Desabrochándolos con lentitud ante el sonrojo del violáceo que esperaba impaciente que esa tela, suya y de ella, desapareciese.

Dejó caer la camisa hasta sus codos. Dejando a relucir los músculos tonificados y el pecho bien formado. Tamao se sonrojó con profundidad y en su rostro sólo se veía admiración.

Ren sonrió divertido por expresión de la pelirosa. Parecía paralizada debajo de él. Ella lo miraba con suma atención mientras que su mente divagaba en extraños pensamientos. Verlo por primera vez así la hacía entender muchas cosas. Que pese a la apariencia fría y de superioridad que mostraba, era un ser humano después de todo. Con carne y sangre por sus venas. Verlo así, lo hizo quererlo más.

Terminó de despojarle la camisa. Acarició con sus delicadas manos, el pecho varonil. Sus manos siguieron en su tarea mientras iban de poco a poco posándose en su cuello. Para luego atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo con ternura propia.

Sus manos recorrieron la fuerte espalda. Devolviéndole las caricias que antes él había echo. Dando incontables besos que hacían cosquillas en el cuello del muchacho. Pronto el vestido que portaba, desapareció. Dejándola solamente en ropa interior.

Se arrodilló encima de ella. Sus manos delineaban la cintura una y otra vez. Subieron despacio hasta toparse con los pechos de la muchacha. Bajó sus labios hasta ellos. Los besó con pasión, haciendo gemir en gusto a su amante que sólo jugaba ahora con los cabellos. Despeinándolos y sintiendo la suavidad de las hebras.

Tanto lo que le costó llegar hasta allí. Verla todos los días. Soportar y de paso, ahuyentar a todo hombre mal intencionado que osase a acercarse a ella. Si bien era su protector, muy dentro de sí compartía los mismos deseos de aquellos sujetos. Tenerla.

Más su máxima diferencia con ellos era que, él la amó antes de saber su apellido.

Entre su respiración agitada y suspiros provocados por el placer, Tamao deseaba que el contacto de sus cuerpos fuese a un grado mayor. La excitación que en ellos se formaba a medida que los besos se intensificaban fue creciendo.

Pronto el besar los senos fue insuficiente para él. Pasó su lengua por todo el área y centró su atención en aquellas aureolas rosas que adornaban los pechos femeninos. Succionándolos con cierto cuidado pero con gran placer. Probándolos y saciándose de ellos.

Con gran sorpresa por el repentino tacto, Tamao no dejaba de repetir en su "agonía" el nombre de la persona que provocaba esas sensaciones. Sintió una mano del joven recorrer su figura hasta llegar sus pantaletas. Jugando con el elástico de ellas, bajándoselas poco a poco.

Las caricias en sus senos no cesaron. Pronto se vio totalmente desnuda ante él. Dejando de rozar sus labios con aquellos atributos, el joven Tao volvió a los labios de la muchacha. Que lo recibieron con pasión y mucha dulzura en ellos.

Un repentino choque de placer la recorrió entera.

Unos dedos atrevidos acariciaban su intimidad. Sintiendo la humedad y excitación en esa área debido a las constantes caricias y besos antes profesados.

-Ahh Ren.- gimió entrecortadamente la joven de cabello rosa antes de ser cortada por los labios que se posaron dominantes sobre los de ella.

Su mano continuó con su labor de brindarle placer a la muchacha. Introduciéndose en su intimidad y provocándole sensaciones que, juró en ese momento, ningún otro haría.

Simplemente, no lo permitiría.

Totalmente sonrojada por la acción y sintiéndose caer en otra realidad. Los pequeños gritos y sonidos que de ella emanaban, la llevarían dentro de poco a un clímax.

Los dedos ágiles se movían cada vez más rápidos, estimulando esa área que fue humedeciéndose más. Ante sus dorados ojos, la muchacha se aferró violentamente a su cuello.

Ahogando un grito al pegar sus labios entre el cuello y los hombros. Su primer orgasmo, la transportó momentáneamente a un mundo de fantasía, en el cual el tiempo fue detenido y lo único que estaba presente era aquella sensación de extremo placer que se esparció por su cuerpo.

Respiró agitada y ruborizada. Su cuerpo había experimentado algo nuevo y estaba acostumbrándose a ello. Ya que ella sabía muy bien que en esto, no terminaría.

El de cabellos violáceos devolvió el abrazo con ternura y de una manera un poco posesiva. Aferrándola con suavidad a su pecho. Sintiendo el aliento rápido y caliente chocar con su pecho desnudo.

No se sabe cuando fue, pero ella se dio cuenta, estaba arrodillada en la cama al frente de él. Todavía en su abrazo. Se sintió muy feliz. Aquella maravillosa sensación la hacía completamente dichosa. El corazón en su pecho no cabía de tanta emoción reunida. Derramó una lágrimas junto con un suspiró.

Cogiendo su mentón con una mano. Ren Tao la hizo verlo. Cruzando las miradas, él notó con sorpresa las gotas saladas que recorrían sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Pero antes que preguntase, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Soy muy feliz.- le dijo en sonrisa, aún saliendo agua de sus rosas ojos.

El de ojos como de oro sonrió en cansancio y en un acto, apartó los mechones del rosa cabello y besó silenciosamente la frente de la muchacha. Sus manos en los frágiles hombros y una caricia en su frente, delicada y tibia.

- Yo también…- susurró en grave voz.- …gracias…- dudó un poco pero lo dijo.

Tamamura sonrió levemente. Pronto las lágrimas fueron secadas con los labios de él que de nuevo impartían su tarea en darle suaves toques a su piel.

De nuevo cortos gemidos fueron escuchados en la habitación. Muriendo en las paredes. ¿qué pensarían los vecinos si se enterarán que ella y aquel joven, estaban …? ¿Qué pensarían aquellas mujeres con las cuales se reunía todas las mañanas? … Fácil la atrevida la felicitaría, mientras que las otras morían por saber los detalles y estaría también, la mayor de todas. Que posiblemente la regañaría primero para luego abrazarla y aconsejarla…

Se entretuvo con los pechos sensibles. Notando con curiosidad que estos, se encontraban firmes. Producto de aquella excitación anterior. Al igual que los pezones que adornaban el centro de los atributos.

Los acarició hasta escuchar de nuevo los grititos de su amante. Si bien quería hacerla sentir placer, felicidad… él buscaba también lo mismo. Ente tanta estimulación, él comenzaba a desquiciarse en pasión. Quería hacerla disfrutar de este encuentro, pero también disfrutarlo él a plenitud.

Ante tanta sensualidad e inocencia que de la muchacha irradiaba, Tao no podía dejar de excitarse. Sintiendo la dolorosa tensión que en sus pantalones comenzaba a formarse. Y los gemidos de la joven de cabellos rosados no eran de mucha ayuda.

Ella mientras tanto revolvía los cabellos violetas del joven Tao. Bajó sus manos al pecho del hombre. Sintiéndolo suave pero fuerte. Palpando la piel y notando el latir del corazón. Acelerado. Se detuvo ahí un instante…sólo sintiéndolo.

Sus besos se intensificaban y pronto se volvieron apasionados. En repentino impulso, Tao se aferró a la muchacha, sus manos circulaban por la espalda desnuda de ella y luego se detenían en la cintura. Delineándola con perfección.

Ella sintió algo peculiar. Un roce continuo que chocaba contra ella. Bajó sus manos bordeando los músculos del vientre y llegando al lugar en el cual sentía ese choque.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y un sonrojo profundo se apoderó de su rostro. Aún aprisionado en el pantalón, Tamao sentía sobre la ropa, el miembro erecto de su joven amante.

Un leve suspiró salió de sus labios al sentir el tacto de la pelirosa en la parte que le ocasionaba tensión y frustración. Ella le miró de reojo. Su semblante estaba oculto en los cabellos violetas, más un rubor estaba postrado en sus mejillas calientes.

La pelirosa sonrió con ternura y depositó un beso en un lado del rostro del hombre. Este la miró. Los bellos ojos ámbar estaban más intensos que antes, brillantes en pasión…por ella. ¿Acaso ella había provocado esa reacción en el muchacho?

-Ta …Tamao yo…- pronunció en su excitación el muchacho.

Arrodillada en la cama junto con él, la de rosas ojos con una de sus manos acercó el rostro de Tao hasta cerrar el espacio entre ellos con un beso cálido. Mientras que, su otra mano se aventuraba entre vientre fuerte y llegaba hasta la zona en donde había presión.

Sus dedos palparon hasta encontrar el cierre del pantalón y sus oídos escuchaban los gemidos inconcientes que de los labios del muchacho escapaban. Lo bajó.

Sorprendida y curiosa. La jovencita topó con "algo" rígido y caliente. Tenía un poco de vergüenza. No sabía que hacer ahora. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en este tipo de situación. Más, este joven le había brindado hace momentos atrás un exquisito placer…ahora debía devolverle el "favor".

Tomó el miembro entre su mano. Al tacto, el violáceo se sintió estremecer y pronto su respiración comenzó a variar. Entre sus besos, Tamao notaba la agitación que del chico surgía. Lo apretó un poco, curiosa. Sintiendo la suavidad/dureza de aquella virilidad.

Notó los gemidos de su pareja. Y escuchó su nombre salir de los labios. Eso lo animó a continuar. Aunque su inexperiencia…pueda conducirla a la torpeza, no le importaba. Estaba en ese momento con la persona que más amaba. La persona que la había visto en sus peores momentos y jamás la había abandonado. Que pese a esa soledad que lo rodeaba, había aprendido a acercarse a ella.

Si tan sólo hubiesen descubierto esto antes…tanto tiempo perdido.

Empezó con suaves movimientos. Estimulándolo, acariciándolo con sus dedos. Estrujándolo un poco por solamente escuchar los gemidos de él. Los ojos dorados que se oscurecían y que luego brillaban intensamente.

El sonrojo que en ambos rostros se formaba…

Subió la velocidad de su delicada mano. Con tanto sube y baja, aquel pedazo de carne comenzaba a crecer en su tamaño. Por ende, haciéndolo más doloroso para él. Pronto llegaría a su final pero, él no quería que acabase así.

No…no podía acabar sin ella.

Pese a que le había encantado las caricias de la muchacha, detuvo la mano de la pelirosa con la suya. Apartándola de su espina y trayéndola hacia su espalda. Para que ella lo abrazase.

Tanta inocencia fue reflejada en aquellos ojos, tanta pasión, afecto, hasta un poco de lujuria…

La posó de espaldas sobre la cama. Ella le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, impaciente. La excitación en él no había muerto y ahora, estaba seguro que ella le daría la bienvenida.

Apuntando hacia la cavidad femenina, Tao se adentró en ella. Sintiendo las paredes que estrujaban su miembro. Haciéndolo soltar un gemido de placer. La muchacha por su parte había cerrado fuertemente sus ojos. Un pequeño dolor comenzaba a formarse por su vientre.

Con suavidad y, con paciencia, poco a poco fue introduciéndose en ella. Topándose al fin con aquella barrera que indicaban la virginidad de la chica.

Y que ironía, él también lo era. Más, su orgullo no le permitía actuar así.

Sabiendo que aquel "muro" provocaría dolor en la joven, susurró unas palabras al oído de la chica.

-Esto te va a doler…trataré que no sea demasiado.

Ella asintió su cabeza y sonrió levemente.

El moviendo de las caderas del muchacho que al principio fue lento, de un impulso, introdujo el miembro completo dentro de la muchacha. Esta al sentir el dolor intenso que en ella se formaba, cerró sus ojos automáticamente y con fuerza, volvió a aferrarse al cuello de su amado.

Poco después, Ren selló los labios fuertemente cerrados con los suyos y un bamboleo de las caderas dio inicio.

Pronto el dolor desapareciendo a medida que se estimulaban las paredes vaginales. Brindándole placer y excitación. El muchacho no dejaba de besarla pero a su vez tomaba entre sus manos un seno libre de la mujer.

Se había entregado a él, sin reproches ni nada por el estilo, y él se entregaba a ella. Un trato justo, era amor.

Las sábanas fueron pronto desechadas. Arrojadas al suelo. Sólo el colchón un par de almohadas era lo único que en esa cama sobraban.

Los movimientos se tornaron rápidos. El miembro salía a la velocidad que entraba en la cavidad de la mujer. Haciéndola gemir y suspirar en gusto. El estaba igual de agitado y muerto en placer.

Su mano libre bajó del pecho y exploró cada curva de la figura femenina. Excitándose más al sentir la piel con la suya. El roce de sus cuerpos, el sudor que se mezclaba y los alientos cálidos, todo era producto de la química que en ellos nacía.

Era tan bella con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y el cabello desordenado en la almohada. De verdad ¿era merecedor de semejante mujer? Tan dulce, tan sencilla…tan humana…

Se sentía en parte culpable, en parte feliz…dichoso. La amaba.

-Ahh..Ren…-los gemidos de su amante lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Anunciándole que pronto llegaría al clímax.

Y pues, él se había dejado enamorar…sus cuerpos eran uno por ende terminarían igual. Y así fue.

Un calor recorrió el vientre la muchacha, haciéndola gritar el nombre de su amante de sus labios. Grito que de seguro las paredes no pudieron callar.

Él terminó dentro de ella. Esparciendo su escencia en la mujer que desde ese día sería suya…y no sólo por haber poseído su cuerpo.

Agitado, cansado, con el sudor corriendo de su frente, se dejó caer encima de la pelirosa que ni bien lo sintió junto a ella, lo abrazó. Adueñándose del aroma que de él desprendía y acariciando los suaves cabellos.

-Te amo …-susurró el violáceo, besando la mejilla de la de rosas ojos. Para luego caer rendido en un sueño profundo.

La pelirosa lo escuchó claramente pese a que fue un murmullo. Quiso contestarle pero cuando se dio cuenta, él se había dormido a su lado. Lo encontraría así cuando despertase…siempre estaría allí.

Talvez podría responderle cuando lo haga.

Fin del cap

Holasss termine no digo mucho que no tengo tiempo agradesco sus revieww las kiero byess


	3. Soy feliz

**Soy feliz….**

¿Qué hora sería?

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que abandonó a las mujeres en el amplio comedor del hotel. Si de algo estaba convencida era que no había transcurrido tanto como para decir que había anochecido El sol todavía reinaba en el cielo y los rayos que emanaban de el, aún hacían presencia.

Llevó una mano a su cien iluminada por el astro solar. Cubriéndola para que no le llegase a los ojos que recién se estaban acostumbrando a estar abiertos. Suspiró un largo rato y dejó una sonrisa al final.

Aún recostada sobre la gran cama, Tamao veía los altos edificios que por el ventanal se veían.

Devolvió la mano al lugar en donde había permanecido desde hace unas horas, junto a la del joven violáceo que dormía cómodamente a su lado. El rostro, que siempre había conocido formal y apático…seguía igual.

Una risita tonta escapó de sus labios.- "_Aunque esté dormido, sus facciones no cambian…"- _pensó mientras acariciaba la mejilla. Apartó unos cabellos que caían sobre los ojos cerrados, acomodándolos y sonriendo después por lo hecho.

-_"Jamás me dejarías acomodar tu cabello estando despierto, Ren" – _llevó una mano a su pecho, cubriéndolo con la sábana para luego detenerse.- _¿En que momento… las sábanas…?- _confundida, ya que recordaba vagamente el hecho de que las dichosas sábanas habían terminado esparcidas por la habitación…al igual que las ropas.

Se fijó y las vio dobladas sobre un banco.

-_Pero como…-_ pensó al verlas ahí. El vestido de tiras doblado cuidadosamente y las ropas de él, aún lado y en igual estado.- Oh Ren…-no pudo evitar decir con un sonrojo en su rostro.

No habían dormido abrazados, ni mucho menos uno sobre el otro…como los múltiples cuentos que escuchaba cada mañana de aquellas mujeres mayores que ella. Nada de lo contado en esos días había sucedido.

No podría llamarlo encuentro ocasional, ya que lo conocía de años. Pasional, tampoco. Ya que si bien hubo "pasión"… no se acercaba en parecido a lo que las señoras le decían. Ellas hablaban de encuentros casuales en lo que se dejaban llevar por poseer el cuerpo de la otra persona. Relaciones de una sola noche, amores fugases…

Lo que había echo no tenía nombre. Esas mujeres no sabrían como calificarlo. No deberían ni saberlo.

La conexión que sintió, las emociones juntas, mezcladas, surtidas y luego esparcidas… la pequeña sensación de pérdida de la realidad…no podía llamarlo algo "casual", era algo más profundo.

El divino amor y devoción que le tenía había sido parte importante en todo ese juego de besos y caricias.

Volvió sus rosas ojos a él, que apacible se veía así.

Las últimas palabras que dijo el violáceo se le vinieron a la mente. _–Te amo…-_ en ese instante su corazón palpitó con más fuerza y una sensación la recorrió entera. El escucharlo decir esas palabras. Precisamente a él…quien ha sido frío, indiferente, hasta cruel con ella…las había pronunciado.

Y con una sinceridad evidente.

Sintió la necesidad de despertarlo y decirle que también lo amaba. El doble o el triple de lo que el pudiese sentir…pero sabía de antemano, que esas cursilerías no le gustaba al muchacho.

Era mucho que se lo hubiese dicho, no le iba a pedir más.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, envolvió la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo para poder salir, cogió su vestido y se dirigió al baño a colocárselo.

Lavándose la cara con cuidado, el contacto del agua fría en su piel, la estremeció. Se miró al espejo del lavado y sonrió al reflejo. Sus cabellos, siempre lisos y ordenados…en un alboroto total. Examinó con interés y con vergüenza, unas pequeñas marcas que yacían en su cuello.

Chicas y rojas, pero muchas. Marcas de pertenencia implantadas en su piel por él.

Se llevó la mano al cuello y el rubor de su rostro de incrementó. De nuevo las miró y se sintió orgullosa de que estuviesen ahí. Se colocó el vestido y peinó su cabello, todo en el baño.

Pensó en lo sucedido…

No podía evitar sonrojarse por sus acciones. El rostro de él se le venía a la mente, la sonrisa que tan sutilmente le daba…acaso así sería la única vez que lo vería sonreír.

-No…no pienses eso…- se dijo así misma y a su reflejo, que le devolvía la bella sonrisa.

Se sentía una persona nueva, una mujer nueva…eso era lo que era. Una mujer. Ya no más la niña, la señorita, la infantil Tamao Tamamura. A partir de ahora era otra…

Miró nuevamente su reflejo.

-Que tonta…- y su semblante mostró uno penoso. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro.

Palabras ilusas. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Su aspecto era el mismo. De que le servía llenarse un ego fantasma de palabras vanas, de que le era útil, no le ayudaba en nada. Aún veía en el reflejo, a la misma Tamao Tamamura…

Tal vez era mejor que él decidiese eso.

Con la misma sutileza que tuvo el salir de la cama, abandonó la habitación. Comprobó en el reloj del pasillo que era un poco más del medio día. Suspiró ante el hecho de haber dormido 4 horas más de sueño.

Tentó a su suerte y fue a buscar a las compañeras de todas las mañanas. Más o menos a esta hora del día ellas jugaban uno que otro juego de mesa. De vez en cuando apostaban, ella tenía mucha suerte en esos juegos.

Nunca perdía, pese a que era una principiante en todo. De broma, las señoras le decían que ella era la hija bendecida por Dios. A la cual Él quiere mucho y le daba la mejor suerte del mundo.

Sólo cosas buenas le pasaban…

Aunque su "suerte" sólo cambió el día en que perdió a sus padres. La vida le había sido muy irónica. Por la pérdida obtuvo a personas muy cariñosas con ella, que la querían como una hija y, a un protector incondicional.

Las encontró en una de las muchas salas de juegos del hotel. El administrador del piso estaba sentado con ellas. Era un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello igual. De encantadora sonrisa y modales muy formales. El joven gerente administrativo del hotel, Lyserg Diethel.

Notó la presencia de la pelirosa ni bien hubo entrado al salón.

-Buenas Tardes, señorita.- saludó con cortesía.- Que gusto que nos acompañe.- le dedicó una sonrisa gentil.

Aquel hombre siempre le había llamado la atención. Pese a ser unos años mayor que ella, la trataba por igual y sin distinciones.

Él rondó en su mente pero otro, yacía en su corazón.

-Buenas Tardes, Lyserg.- devolvió el saludo. Hizo aparte una reverencia sutil a las damas allí presentes.

-Hasta que por fin te animaste a bajar.- habló una de ellas, la mayor. La de ojos rosas solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Pensamos que ya no te veríamos en el resto del día.- comentó otra.

-Lo siento…-dijo algo cabizbaja la jovencita.

-A nosotras no, Tamao. Al joven gerente más bien.- retomó la palabra la mayor.- Te ha estado buscando desde después del desayuno para tus clases, pero…-echó una inquisidora mirada a una de las jóvenes que estaban sentadas con ellas.

Era la más pícara de todas.- Ay, sólo lo invité a jugar con nosotras.- haciendo un ademán de despreocupación.- No es para tanto.

-Al parecer lo mantuvimos cautivo.- sonrió como disculpa la hermana de esta.

El joven de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza.- No hay problema señoritas. Es un placer siempre estar en vuestra compañía.

Un par de suspiros escaparon de los labios de las mujeres. Tamamura se sonrojó un poco ante tanta formalidad.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿entonces juegas con nosotras? – habló la pícara. Su hermana sentada a su lado.

-Claro.- aceptó la muchacha.

Estuvieron un largo rato en un juego de póker. En donde la mayoría de las partidas siempre terminaban encontrándose los dos mejores del salón, Tamao y el joven administrador.

Las apuestas subían y pese a que la jovencita no le gustaba del todo apostar, los ánimos de sus compañeras la incentivaban. Ánimos tanto de ellas como del joven competidor.

Más, como ellas siempre predecían. La bendecida por Dios, ganó la partida.

-Lo volvió a hacer, señorita.- dijo con sonrisa al verse derrotado nuevamente.- Realmente es una excelente jugadora.

-Jeje, Muchas gracias.

-Para la próxima juguemos con dinero real. Nada de fichas! .- emocionada la pícara irrumpió.

-Claro, para que pierdas…- intervino una de las mujeres, de apariencia muy discreta.

-Oh cállate…

Tamao reía encantada. En estar con aquellas seis mujeres le hacía sentir bien. Más no tan bien como lo era estar con aquel joven de ojos dorados.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara de repente. Sonrojo que fue percibido por la mayor de las mujeres.

-Te sientes bien? – le preguntó.

-eh. Oh si bien gracias.- con una risita.

La mujer le devolvió una sonrisa serena.

-Bueno señoritas. Con su permiso me retiro.- se levantó de su asiento el de cabellos verdes.

-Tan pronto?- intervino la pícara.

-Hermana…- contestó avergonzada a su lado.

-Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo. Pero tengo deberes que cumplir.- con sonrisa divina.

-¿Cuáles? – insistía la muchacha.

-Por ejemplo, debo ir a consultar sobre sus clases en la tarde del joven Tao.- dijo mirando una tablilla.

La pelirosa enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Ah ese muchacho…-desanimada la pícara.- ¿No te da problemas tratar con ese chico?

- Ninguno, señorita.- contestó sin dejar de mostrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Callando a la mujer.- El joven es una persona muy cordial y educada. A mí no me da ningún problema tratarlo.

Tamamura sonrió ante la forma tan amable de hablar de aquel violáceo.

-Más he sabido que ocasiona problemas a los demás huéspedes y a uno que otro instructor…-comentó la mayor.

Una mueca se formó en los labios del joven gerente.- Señoritas, me retiro.- estaba un poco apenado ya que no podía negar que el chino era causante de varios conflictos en el hotel.

La jovencita de cabellos rosas lo vio irse.-_ El joven Lyserg es muy amable…- _su rostro estaba un poco embelesado-_…un momento…va a ir en busca de Ren…- _el semblante se volvió uno preocupado al recordar que aquel muchacho estaba en su habitación.-…_OH DIOS si lo encuentra ahí! – _se volvió pánico.- _Noo, lo va a encontrar…lo va a encontrar…lo va a hacer….-_no pudo evitar y de n impulso se levantó de su asiento.

-Con…con permiso.- temblorosa.

-¿Ya te vas querida?- repuso la pícara.

-S…si tengo que…que hacer…permiso.- hizo una reverencia antes de salir corriendo con dirección al elevador.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí.

-Otra vez mintiendo…-habló la mayor al verla irse.

-Que chiquita…- suspiró la más discreta.

- Hay que dejarla está creciendo

- Deberíamos decirle que las puertas tienen oídos.- rió descaradamente la mujer pícara.- Y que las paredes no apagan los sonidos.

Las demás señoras la observaron con sonrojos en sus rostros.- No cambiarás.- dictó la mayor.

-Hermana…-dijo apenada la otra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apresurada. Con el único pensamiento de que podrían descubrirlo….

Llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe. Con la vista lo buscó por cada rincón.

Ya no estaba.

La cama perfectamente echa. Las ropas no estaban en donde las había visto por última vez al salir del cuarto. Buscó en el baño, pero no lo encontró.

En la terraza. Tampoco.

Sintió miedo. Talvez se había demorado demasiado y Lyserg los había descubierto…

No, no podía ser eso. Prácticamente corrió para llegar a este cuarto. Además que cuando el joven gerente se despidió, fue en otra dirección.

Entonces, cual era la razón para que él no estuviese ahí…

-Tal vez…fue a su alcoba.- se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa. Como si su pensamiento le hubiera dado la respuesta.

Cruzó el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Que hacer ahora…tocar a la puerta? Pero, si él quisiese verla estaría con ella. Hubiese esperado en la habitación…no.

Tamamura sacudió levemente su cabeza y tocó un par de veces a la puerta.- Ren? – Preguntó.- Estás allí.- pregunta tonta.

No hubo respuesta.

Giró la manija para descubrir que el cuarto estaba abierto. Entró.

Ese lugar siempre le había gustado. Más tiempo paraba aquí que en su propia alcoba. Tanta perfección en ese sitio. Era demasiado para su vista.

Aunque a sus 17 años de edad. Jamás entendió el porque de la estadía de ese joven allí.

La familia Tao tenía su propia gama de hoteles, balnearios y demás servicios; más el hijo menor se había ido a "vivir" allí. Desde temprana edad…

Nunca lo entendió ni tampoco le preguntó. Cada quien tenía sus secretos, ella guardaba con sigilo los suyos pero, él logró sacárselos uno por uno.

-A él, no le gustan los secretos…-murmuró con nostalgia.

Caminó sobre la alfombra, hasta llegar al a la cómoda en donde estaban depositadas las pocas fotos familiares que él muchacho tenía.

Al violáceo no le era muy grato recordar a su familia. Tenía problemas con ellos…aunque a decir cierto, tenía conflictos con todas las personas que conocía. Sólo lo veía sonreír en ocasiones y, sólo a su hermana mayor.

La consideraba un tesoro y era muy cuidadoso con ella. Y más al verse desposada con hombre mayor que ella. Bruce Lee Pailong, un excelente empresario digno de ser su esposo.

Jamás reconoció esto en público.

Sonrió antes los retratos. Uno de él con su hermana, otro la familia entera y uno último con ella. Se ríe.

Lo que le costó para que el muchacho se tomara una foto con ella. Tanta terquedad a los 13 años, era premonición segura de su futuro. Más, si la tenía en su habitación y a la vista, valió la pena.

_- Yo aún la guardo…-_recordó.

Recorrió el otro extremo de la habitación. Ubicó el libro de maestría sobre un amplio escritorio. Aún continuaba con sus estudios. Pero ella jamás lo vio en alguna clase particular…lo hará por su cuenta?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar. Bajó su mirada asombrada al notar un par de brazos que rodeaban su cintura. Aprisionándola suavemente.

Además, una frente se apoyó en su hombro desnudo.

Los cabellos de la persona rozaban en su mejilla y cuello. Se dejó abrazar, a sabiendas de quien era. Lo notó entrar, con el sigilo que lo caracteriza y posarse tras de ella.

Lo último que hubiera esperado.

-Dónde estabas cuando desperté.- le inquirió con el tono de voz un poco seco.

Tamamura sonrió.- En el salón de juegos…- y rió suavemente al final. Tao le separó su cabeza del hombro.

-¿Salón de juegos…?- preguntó incrédulo, dudando lo que decía.- Que tenías que hacer allí.

-jeje es que recordé que suelo jugar con las prestantes damas a esta hora.

A Ren se le alzó una ceja.- A ya…-todavía no le creía.

Ella sólo le daba una gentil sonrisa.- Tú sabes muy bien que juego cartas con ellas, aunque hoy.- agregó.- tuvimos la participación del joven Lyserg.

Un pequeño tic se mostró el los labios serios del muchacho.- Estaba Lyserg…- su semblante era uno más inexpresivo.

-Si.- señaló, posando una mano en el brazo que estaba en su cintura.- El joven, te estaba buscando pero al parecer, lo entretuvimos jugando.- rió un poco, aún sin mirar al joven en su espalda. Sólo el reflejo del espejo lo hacía presente.

Él tampoco la miraba. Volvió a posar su cabeza gacha en el hombre, suspirando un poco. Sintió el aliento tibio en su piel. La hizo estremecer.

Ahora, que debían hacer. Conversar talvez de lo sucedido…o quedarse callados, tal como lo hicieron en los años que se conocieron. Ambos jóvenes, ambos tímidos aunque en diferente forma y magnitud…

Que era lo que realmente quería. Afrontarlo y hablar. Eso quería ella pero, el muchacho no le daba incentivos para poder hacerlo.

Suavemente, así como vino, retiró sus brazos de la cintura.

-Iré a ver que quiere Lyserg.- le dijo. Dándole la espalda para salir de la habitación.

-Etto, Ren…- le llamó tímidamente. Una mano yacía en su mentón.

-Dime.- le dijo sencillo.

-Tú a donde fuiste…cuando regresé…-se sonrojó un poco.- ya no estabas…

El joven parpadeó un par de veces.- Por ahí.- le dijo.- Ya vengo.- y salió del cuarto dejando a la chica de ojos rosas con la palabra en la boca.

-Ren…-murmuró suavemente.

Ni bien se hubo ido, se sentó en la amplia cama del muchacho. Se tomó de los codos y quedó meditativa. No le había dicho palabra acerca de lo ocurrido. Su tiempo compartido.

Talvez no era necesario el conversar…pero nunca estaba mal. ¿Cómo reaccionar? No lo sabía. ¿Qué hacer? Tampoco lo sabía. Quizás se estaba haciendo demasiados problemas.

Lo había echo con él.

Se ruborizó nuevamente y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. De un impulso, se recostó en la cama. De costado, rozó los dedos en la colcha de esta. Sintiendo la suavidad.

Muy pronto, quien sabe, ella estaría durmiendo en esa cama también.

Otra vez, los colores subieron a su rostro junto con un bochorno. Estaba feliz. Era un gran avance, que sin usar términos había dado resultado.

Vio las almohadas.

Estaba en una expedición y esa cama era un lugar recóndito y prohibido para ella. Un pensamiento tonto talvez, pero quería sentir, percibir el sitio en donde ese joven, cada día reposaba.

Oler la fragancia de los cabellos impregnada en la almohada.

Se sintió temblar. Demasiada emoción.- Huelen a ti, Ren…-dijo eso con un nerviosismo.

Se hallaba sola en la alcoba, más se sentía inhibida.

Tanta dicha, tanta felicidad…

Abrazó con una infante una de las almohadas, aspirando con mas fuerza el aroma. Sus mejillas coloradas, hasta que se dejó descansar en ellas. El corazón latiendo rápidamente…

Su primera vez…no podía creerlo. No, sí lo creía. Había tenido esa experiencia maravillosa y con la persona mas amada por ella.

Y él la amaba.

Al menos decía amarla…

Sus ojos rosa se abrieron en cautela. Por un momento tuvo un extraño sentimiento…duda. Cosa que no había sentido hasta ahora.

-_No Tamao…no pienses en esas cosas…él te ama…Ren me ama…-_ se decía una y otra vez. Cada vez sintiéndose más insegura.

Era probable acaso que el muchacho de hermosos ojos ámbar hubiese estado fingiendo con el único fin de… acostarse con ella.

Ya lo había escuchado antes de las damas. Hay hombres, aunque le costase creerlo, que se sienten entusiasmados con la idea de "desflorar" a una virgen. Que eso les motivo incluso a engañarlas y decirles las cosas más sublimes.

Nunca entendió antes ese término. "Desflorar". Luego, después de numerosas pláticas más, pudo captar a perfección la idea. Pero…

-No. Ren jamás haría eso.- se estaba volviendo loca. Hablando sola y de asuntos que no debería estar pensando.- él no es de esa clase de hombres…no lo es…

Más que le aseguraba que lo dicho por lo joven era cierto. Que pruebas tenía que esas declaraciones no eran sólo patrañas creadas por él. Que de un momento de pasión, haya esbozado un sin fundamento "te amo" para engatusarla.

Como ella podría estar segura que sus sentimientos eran sinceros si jamás los dijo antes… no antes de haber…

-_No pienses en eso, no…no lo voy a hacer…-_no podía alejar esos pensamientos. Simplemente su silencio y monotonía, la ponían más insegura.

Se apoyó nuevamente en la almohada, oliendo la fragancia como para despejar su mente.

- Es tan agradable estar aquí…-se dijo. Una sonrisa esbozó sus labios, más una repentina idea atrajo más inseguridad.

Con tristeza en su mirar, perdida y desconsolada, como en suspiro, dejó escapar unas palabras que le dolieron más que sus tontos pensamientos.

- Cuántas mujeres habrán aspirado el mismo aroma,en el mismo lugar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajó las escaleras. Algo le inquietaba desde que había dejado la habitación con la jovencita dentro.

Hizo mal en no decirle nada. Lo sabía, pero, conociéndolo, como demonios expresaría lo que siente. Más sin que ella malinterpretara las cosas.

Los "asuntos del corazón" no son ni serán lo suyo.

Caminaba molesto. La mala sensación no lo dejaba. Recorrió los pasillos hasta hallarse en la puerta principal del hotel. Muy lejos de donde en realidad debería de estar.

Una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y otra que acomodaba uno que otro cabello, simplemente, Ren Tao quería alejarse momentáneamente de toda distracción.

Alejarse más no huir.

Había dicho palabras muy fuertes allá arriba. Un "te amo" que significaba todo para él. Con la determinación que lo dijo, la seguridad que nunca tambaleó…es posible que haya sido verdadero.

Realizado acciones que fueron embriagantes y que los efectos aún continuaban. Tenía inmensas ganas de volver a su alcoba, tomarla entre sus brazos y… cerrar la puerta con doble cerrojo.

Leves tonos rojos se hicieron presentes en sus mejillas y un calor repentino invadió su cuerpo.

Él no era de pensamientos lujuriosos…nunca lo fue. ¿Por qué ahora? No, no, ese no era el calificativo para aquel joven de porte serio y mirada gélida. Nadie pensaría eso de él.

Los ojos dorados se posaron en una persona que yacía sentada y de espaldas en un sofá. Con periódico en mano, un joven de azules cabellos, ojeaba tranquilamente las páginas iniciales.

Tao dio unos pasos hacia él y se apoyó en el respaldar alto del sillón.

-Hasta que por fin haces acto de presencia, Ren.- dijo sin apartar la vista del diario.- Donde estabas

Una media sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro serio.- No es de tu interés.

Rió divertido el sujeto.- Es verdad, no lo es.- continuó con su lectura.

-Oye, Horo Horo.- le llamó seco. Los ojos negros del hombre se posaron un rato en él.- Sabes en donde está Lyserg.- le preguntó.

-Lyserg? – Repitió.- No no lo he visto.- Tao agudizó los ojos.- Para que lo buscas.- preguntó.

-Mmmm, Tamao me dijo que me estaba buscando…-quedó un silencio y la mirada que antes estaba encontrada con la del hombre, se desvió.

-Ahh sí.- ahora los ojos del muchacho se volvieron agudos.- Con que Tamao…dime Ren.- la voz se tornó maliciosa.- sigue igual de bonita…

Una venita saltó en la frente del muchacho.- Cállate.- le espectó fríamente.

-Jejeje

-Joven Usui, tiene una llamada de su hermana.- una recepcionista de hermosa apariencia se acercó a ellos.

-Enseguida voy.- le lanzó una mirada galante que hizo ruborizar a al empleada. Esta hizo una reverencia a ambos jóvenes y se fue.

Esta acción fue percibida por el de ojos como de gato color ámbar.- Este cuadro ya lo he visto antes.- le dijo de forma maliciosa.

-Y lo seguirás viendo.- le contestó de igual forma.

Ambos amigos se miraron un largo rato.

-Ya vete, que tienes una llamada.- se comenzó a retirar.

-Yo también ya he visto esta escena antes, Ren.- habló tranquilo el hombre de cabellos azules.

Este volteó y le miró de reojo.- Que cosa.

-Que tienes algo de que hablar pero, no lo haces en el momento.- le dijo en sonrisa, levantándose del sofá.- Hablaremos después.

-Hmp. Y quien dice que quiero hablar contigo.- le contestó con el mismo tono de vos serio y cortante.

Usui sonrió por lo bajo.- Uno te quiere ayudar…y te pones en ese plan.- susurró para ser solamente escuchado por el violáceo.- No voy a hacer esperar más a mi hermana. Hablaremos luego.- se despidió y se marchó.

Un semblante de disconformidad se reflejó en el rostro del muchacho de ojos de oro. Con sus brazos cruzados, suspiró cansadamente.

-Y quien le dijo que quiero su ayuda…Idiota...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del cap

Holas! Al parecer va a ser una historia jejeje tendrá sus dos o tres capítulos mas. Como vieron en este, no hay lemon jejeje no los quiero malacostumbrar jejeje pero ya lo tendrá n,n

Tambien veran que inclui a Horokeu :P con una personalidad un tanto diferente pero en sí es la misma persona.

Gracias a aquellos que me dejaron review y a los que no, etto, también gracias por leer jejeje en fin

Nos vemos n.n


	4. Lazos y puntos

**Lazos y puntos**

Caminó por los alfombrados pasillos. Cada paso que daba la hacía sentirse más insegura. En su cabeza sólo rondaban pensamientos y dudas que la confundían y en gran parte deprimían.

Lo amaba, y por eso ¿sufría?

Quería hablar con él. Su forma de irse fue precipitada, algo común en él pero, dada a las circunstancias…se hacía más de extrañar. Necesitaba hablar con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió al único lugar en donde pensó que podría encontrarlo.

Si el gerente del hotel, le pidió ir… estaría con él.

Tomó el elevador y oprimió el piso en donde se ubicaba la oficina del gerente. Esperó pacientemente ya que, en cada piso que subía, el ascensor parada a recibir a los hospedados.

A cada persona que entraba, Tamamura saludaba y sonreía amablemente. Aquella muchacha era conocida y querida por todos los antiguos residentes del hotel. Sabían como era ella, y también sospechaban del particular interés de la pelirosa por el muchacho del porte serio.

Las personas le devolvían cordialmente el saludo antes de irse y se marchaban, dejándola sola en el elevador.

Cuando por fin llegó al piso, salió apresuradamente sin contemplar a nada. Sólo con la mira fija en aquella puerta solitaria del último y que en cuya superficie, escrito en oro, se encontraba el nombre del gerente…

Lyserg Diethel.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de tocar la puerta. Como armándose de valor para lo que iría ha hacer.

-Pasa.- la voz serena del joven se escuchó por detrás de la puerta.

La muchacha abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa notó que el joven Tao no estaba. Diehtel volteó también con sorpresa evidente en su rostro. Pero que pronto pasó a una suave sonrisa.

-Srta. Tamao, que agradable verla de nuevo.- dijo el de cabellos verdes poniéndose de pie.

La jovencita sonrió.- Joven Lyserg, disculpe pero,…-sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.- quería saber si Ren ya pasó por su oficina.

Acercándose a ella, el hombre negó con la cabeza.- No aún no señorita. Y, dudo mucho que lo haga.- agregó en cansado tono.

Ella rió ante el comentario.

-Ya veo.- dijo la muchacha.- Muchas gracias de todos modos, ya no lo molesto más.- habló dirigiéndose a la puerta pero sin perder el contacto visual.

-Nunca es una molestia. Siempre es bueno ver un rostro amable como el suyo.- jamás perdía la galantería el peliverde.

La pelirosa sonrió tímidamente a la par que su rostro se sonrojaba.- Gracias.- haciendo una reverencia.- Lo veré luego.

Pero el gerente recordó algo.

-Ah, es cierto señorita.- habló. Tamao le miró.- Por si es de su interés, el joven Usui ha llegado de su viaje y ya se encuentra hospedado en el hotel.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de la muchacha.

-Sí. Gracias.- haciendo nuevamente una energética reverencia, salió de la habitación fugazmente.

El de ojos y cabellos verdes suspiró divertido ante las reacciones de aquella jovencita. Llevó una mano a los cabellos cortos y otra al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Con la presencia de joven Horokeu… será mejor cancelar las clases de la tarde del joven Tao…- murmuró tomando con su mano libre el teléfono.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Si, hermana.- una masculina voz se escuchó en una caseta telefónica del hotel.- Si, lo sé Pilika.- continuó, no muy interesado en lo que decía la otra voz.- Ajá… si ya vi Ren, sigue igual…-agregó desganado.- ¿Tamao? No…todavía no me ha dado el gusto.- un fuerte repique se escuchó.- No es necesario gritar, sabes? No es nada femenino.- rió divertido.- Ya bueno, vine a cerrar los negocios y luego vuelvo a Hokkaido…no te preocupes.- habló un poco más sereno.- Cuídate tu también, nos vemos.- y colgó el teléfono.

Caminó nuevamente al asiento en que estaba sentado antes. Observó con sonrisa en rostro que, aquel joven de temperamental carácter ya se había retirado de ahí.

Se quitó el saco azul oscuro que portaba y lo depositó en las braceras del sofá. Aflojó su corbata oscura para sentirse más cómodo.

-Tenía tiempo sin venir aquí.

Habló mientras se tomaba el tiempo de observar cada aspecto de aquel magnificente hotel. El lugar en donde sus padres llevaban tanto a él como a su hermana, cuando venían a Tokio a pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones.

Él siempre pensó que se iría a aburrir estando en aquel sitio. Pero su asombro fue mayor al encontrarse con dos personajes que eran casi de su misma edad. Un niño de ojos dorados cuyo carácter siempre le fascinó al encontrarlo divertido para molestar y una niña de rosa cabello que le intrigó ya que siempre parecía triste.

Más, entre él, su hermana y el de ojos color oro, se encargaron de hacerla sonreír.

-Buenos tiempos aquellos…-murmuró para así cuando se sentó a continuar con su lectura.

Pero, no leía. Su mente estaba concentrada en la muchacha de cabellos rosas que una vez… amó.

Sonrió con un poco de ironía ante tal cosa.

Nunca se enamoró de ella.

Mentira.

Si lo hizo, quien no lo haría? Gustar de tal criatura era casi una obligación para él pero, la distancia hizo que ese amor se fuera disolviendo poco a poco.

-Además, estaba Ren…- agregó a sus pensamientos en suspiro.

Desde que tenía memoria, entre constantes competiciones e insultos infantiles, de sus ojos jamás falló la percepción y él pudo darse claramente las intenciones del muchacho de cabellos violáceos. Sentimientos… que eran a penas notorios pero, que él fácilmente pudo captar…

No podía hacer nada. El Tao siempre estaría ahí para ella, pese a su actitud altanera, fría o hasta pedante… siempre estaría allí. Mientras que él, Horokeu Usui, sólo vendría al hotel unas veces al año… jamás podría permanecer a su lado, no al menos en su infancia.

-Aunque ahora, ya no soy un niño…- murmuró nuevamente de forma tentadora. Sus palabras se referirían a varios aspectos

Siempre tuvo curiosidad en como la jovencita reaccionaría a una declaración de amor.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus frescos labios.- _Imposible… más rápido vendría un golpe de Ren antes de una respuesta de ella._

Llevó una mano a sus cabellos y los despeinó un poco. Apoyó bien su cabeza en el respaldar y miró el gran candelabro colgante.

-Hubiera sido interesante saber.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y supuso que ya era hora de ir a su alcoba a descansar. Recogió el saco y el maletín que tenía a su lado.

Caminó sobre el alfombrado oscuro. Su forma de caminar era la de una persona segura de sí misma, orgullosa, más de vez en cuando, una mirada coqueta era lanzada de parte de él a muchas de las jovencitas que le quedaban viendo con embelesamiento.

Era atractivo, nadie lo negaba.

Se paró delante del ascensor dispuesto a subir a su piso. Se encontraba cansado pero, para la galantería siempre tendría ganas. Despidió con una mano alzada a las muchachas que aún lo veían. Estas emocionadísimas, le devolvieron con más entusiasmo el despido.

Les duro poco.

De las puertas del elevador salió una jovencita de cabellos cortos y color rosa, que ni bien visualizó al sujeto distraído, se abalanzó a él en afectuoso abrazo.

-Horokeu! – gritó con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro la mujer.

Algo atontado por lo repentino del saludo, a Usui le tomó segundos saber quien era… pero, el cabello rosa, lo cálido del recibimiento…

-Tamao…-habó de forma afectuosa y envolviéndola con su brazo libre.

La pelirosa alzó un poco su cabeza, el hombre le llevaba varios centímetros. Siempre había así. Incluso al muchacho de cabellos violetas le llevaba en altura.

-Que gusto.- habló.- Volver a verte.- de nuevo le abrazó.

No podría decir que estaba incómodo por sus muestras de afecto. Le agradaban pero, algo le decía que ya, si tenía algún plan para conquistarla…, había venido ya muy tarde.

La apartó suavemente de él y la miró con una dulzura fugaz. Recuperando su porte y el divertido tono de voz, le dirigió palabra.

-Jeje.- primero riéndo, debía calmar el nerviosismo que había surgido.- Vine a cerrar un trato de la familia y de paso, a verlos un rato.- siguió con la sonrisa.

-De paso, nada más? – el tono de la muchacha era un poco triste.

-Si.- respondió alegre.- Además, Pilika me espera en Hokkaido, tú sabes como es ella si me retraso.

-Pilika no vino contigo? – la pelirosa se asombró.- Que pena.- dijo mirando sus manos.

-Para mí, no.- murmuró por lo bajo y mirando para otra dirección.

-Eh? – lo miró confundida ya que había escuchado lo dicho por el peliazul.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.- Nada, nada.- le dio la vuelta a la muchacha y comenzó a empujarla dentro del ascensor.- Entremos, entremos.- le decía alegremente.

-Horo no empujes…….

Las puertas se cerraron y varias de las muchachas que había estado viendo al muchacho del norte… se quedaron con las ganas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había ido a buscar al gerente del hotel. Eso significaba muchos problemas para él. Más tarde tendría que soportar reclamos de los tutores que su padre habría contratado para que continuara sus estudios sin abandonar el lugar.

Cosa que no le importaba y en gran parte interesaba…

Además tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Todo por ese idiota.- masculló molesto a medida que caminaba por los pasillos. Ambas manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, su camisa abierta mostraba parte de su piel… dejaba a relucir su bien formado pecho y un colgante jugaba en su cuello.

Desde su encuentro con el muchacho de cabellos azulinos, la tranquilidad que había sentido se esfumó y se convirtió en una inconstante incomodidad en su cabeza. Un pensamiento que se negaba a irse.

No era que aquel sujeto le fastidiara, lo que le molestaba era que se atrevía a meterse en sus asuntos y de alguna forma parecía leerle el pensamiento. Cosa que siempre lo dejaba en evidencia y ponía su ya de por sí mal carácter, aún peor.

Acomodó unos cabellos violetas.

Se paró frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. Su ceño se frunció. Ahí dentro, estaría esperándolo la mujer con la que había pasado toda la mañana… una jovencita a la que él había profesado su amor… ahora, debía afrontarla.

-_Maldita sea…-_pensó.

Cogido y giró la manija.

Sólo para encontrase con una habitación vacía. Las ventanas de la terraza estaban abiertas y las cortinas bamboleaban en el viento. La suave brisa de la tarde que se avecinaba.

-Donde está.- se preguntó extrañado.

Buscó en todas las partes de su habitación. Pensó que talvez había ido a su cuarto pero, descartó esa idea porque, al estar frente a su alcoba, notó que la habitación de la pelirosa estaba abierta y con un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta que no estaba.

Quedó pensativo. Ese mal presentimiento aún no le dejaba.

Abrió sus ojos de repente al escuchar el sonido del ascensor parando. Rápidamente salió del cuarto, para darse con una sorpresa interesante.

Usui salía del elevador y de su brazo derecho, Tamao estaba prendada. Una de las sonrisas más hermosas, que él creyó ser dueño, le eran dedicadas al sujeto.

-Hola de nuevo.- saludó el hombre al notar al violáceo frente a ellos.

Tamao desvió su mirada hasta encontrase con esa persona. No dudó en soltar el brazo del muchacho casi automáticamente.

-Ren.-llamó ella en su típico tono de voz dulce.

Tao por su parte, había cerrado fuertemente sus puños y el semblante serio, había vuelto y ahora acompañado con un cierto enojo.

Perdón, no lo llamemos enojo, digámosle por su nombre…celos.

Una cínica sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras avanzaba al encuentro de ambas personas.

-No pierdes tiempo, no? – le dijo, en claro tono de fastidio.

El de azulado cabello sólo sonrió más.- Aún quieres hablar? – le inquirió.

-Cállate.- desvió su mirada dorada.

-…Horokeu ha llegado hoy.- intervino la jovencita con un poco de duda.

-Si, ya sabía.- habló cortante Ren sin mirarla.

-Oh…

Horo Horo observó unos instantes al violáceo, sabía que estaba molesto con él por estar con la muchacha, pero…debía aprender a disimularlo mejor.

-Nos encontramos en la recepción.- habló a la jovencita a su lado para tratar de cambiar ánimo.

-Ya veo.- respondió esta sonriendo.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.- Bueno, será mejor que vaya a desempacar.- le dijo a Tamamura.

Caminó por el lado del de ojos ámbar.

-En que pisos te estás quedando.-preguntó sin mucho interés el ambarino.

Horokeu sonrió.

-Pues, como que seremos vecinos.- le miró divertido. Sacó una llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la introdujo en la cerradura de una puerta conjunta al del muchacho.

Tao sólo cerró sus ojos en desaprobación.

-Deberías acordarte mejor las cosas, Ren. Sabes muy bien que mi familia siempre se ha hospedado en este piso y que mi habitación este al costado de la tuya no es noticia de hoy.- abrió la puerta.

El violáceo lo ignoró.

-En fin…-suspiró resignado a la falta de interés de su amigo.- Tamao, nos veremos más tarde.- dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

-Eh, sí.- respondió esta atenta.

El de la mirada dorada la vio de reojo.

Horokeu dio un último vistazo a Ren y cerró la puerta.

Se formó un incómodo silencio en el pasillo. Tamamura avanzó hasta estar frente al hombre. Le miró con inquietud pero, el ver del muchacho no se dignaba a verla.

-Sabes, Pilika al parecer no pudo venir…-comenzó a hablar.

Captó su atención.

-Según lo que Horokeu me ha dado a entender es que ella está embarazada.- su tono era más alegre.- No es eso grandioso? – exclamó emocionada.

Ren cerró sus ojos y Tamao bajó su mirada.

-Ella tampoco pierde tiempo.- comentó irónico el joven a la par provocaba un sonrojo en Tamamura.

-Ren!- le reprochó pero sin evitar sonreírle.

Este volteó su ver con una ceja alzada.

Ella sonría y él sintió alivio.

Hipnotizado por los ojos rosas que le reclamaban atención, lentamente fue atrayendo su rostro al de ella. Tamamura, que estaba en igual trance permanecía quiera, esperando el ansiado contacto.

Los ojos de él, fríos e insinuantes. Sonrió con sarcasmo ante la inmovilidad de su acompañante.

A pocos centímetros de sus labios y con la vista desafiante aún posada en los ojos rosados, paró. Sintió el cálido aliento de la mujer chocar en sus labios. Le incitaban.

Notando la confusión en los ojos de Tamao, mejor dicho aprovechando, la tomó por la cintura, pegándola a él. El sonrojo no paraba de mostrarse.

Estaba a punto de besarla, sólo había un inconveniente que no lo dejaba en paz.

La condujo así hasta la puerta de su habitación, arrinconándola sobre la superficie de madera. Con la mano libre giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

En ningún momento perdió el contacto visual. Uno totalmente dominante y el otro confundido.

Rápidamente la introdujo a su habitación y ni bien hubo cerrado la puerta tras él, tomó los labios entreabiertos de su compañera.

Besándolos con extraña desesperación para luego abandonarlos y abrazar el delicado cuerpo con una fuerza y ternura increíble.

Ella sólo se dejaba sorprender.

No quería besarla afuera, se moría por hacerlo. Los labios de ella le invitaban a ser probados pero, jamás permitiría ser visto así.

Sus besos, así como su intimidad eran sólo de propiedad de ellos dos. Nadie más debía estar por enterado.

Y seguiría así.

Tomó el rostro con una mano, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel. Tamao sonreía y le miraba con embelesamiento. Esperando la próxima jugada de su amante.

Este por su parte, no dejaba de ver los ojos de la muchacha. La antes insinuadora sonrisa le había abandonado. Ahora sus labios estaban entreabiertos y quietos.

Tan sólo apreciaba la visión que tenía frente suyo.

-Ahora? – la entrecortada voz de a muchacha se hizo presente. Sus ojos reflejaban un brillo que fue percibido por el joven de ojos dorados.

Tao rió irónico ante el comentario de aquella mujer.

Un ver lujurioso y ansioso se hizo notar en los ojos ámbar. Tomó de forma posesiva la cintura de la joven. Aprisionándola entre sus manos. Ella, entrelazó ambos brazos detrás del cuello.

Por primera vez, cayó en cuenta la altura del muchacho al percibir que necesitaba empinarse para lo que estaba haciendo.

No perdiendo cada detalle de lo que hacía el otro. Ambos fueron retrocediendo hasta caer en el acolchado de la cama. Ren evitó, con una mano y poniendo su rodilla, que su peso cayera completo sobre ella. Más por el agarre en el cual la pelirosa lo tenía, hacía esa tarea casi imposible.

El collar que tenía en el cuello, bailaba en el aire. Denotando la distancia entre los dos.

Las miradas incitantes, los cuerpos tan juntos, no había palabras entre los dos… no eran y nunca fueron necesarias.

Nada podría arruinar este momento.

Las manos de ella pasaron a su cabello. Acariciándolo y despeinando el peculiar estilo de cabello del muchacho. Los cabellos caían en su vista pero, ella los apartaba con sumo cariño y cuidado.

Más tarde tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Fin del cap

Este es el fic en el cual me he demorado más, tenía que actualizarlo jejeje en fin ojala que les guste este cap, ya no tardaré tanto en escribir. Solo que tengo academias y deberes…no sólo xq este en vacaciones voy a estar de huevona jejej XD dio mio….u.u en fin dejen reviews si kieren si no, no.

Oki nos vemos. Chaufis n.n


End file.
